Tyrael's Fist
by Emerald Hawk
Summary: Hadrian, a noble paladin, has been asked to enter the gates of hell and destroy everything in his path. His Goal, Hellforge. Will the enchantments put on his equipment by the archangels and his own will to succeed for the good of the human race be enoug


As the intense flare of power from Mephisto's Soulstone being destroyed at hellforge faded, Hadrian found in it's place three small stones each with it's own marking, and a large, seemingly perfect ruby. As he was still standing in the midst of the river of flame, he removed his crimson helmet for a moment and looked around. Intense flames leaped high out of the river, yet never landed on the path that was set for all the demonic creatures of these outskirts of the hells. Many a monster he had killed as he made his way to hellforge.   
  
When he first found out about his task, a message from the heavens had been delivered. The archangel carrying it was none other than Izual. Being a paladin, or holy man, Hadrian accepted and set out on his mission with such a speed that even surprised the archangel.   
  
Before he began his trek through the very existence of hell, he was met by two great champions bound by the will of the heavens to the Pandemonium Fortress, the final testament of heavens power before the gates entering the Burning Hells. Those two champions were Halbu and Jamella. Halbu was a towering knight with an armory to match. He stood at an amazing seven-feet-six-inches, and was never seen out of his ivory suit of armor. Jamella was a strong sorceress that was almost never found idle. She was constantly attempting spells or alchemy for the sake of any fighter who dared enter in the Burning Hells.   
  
Although they both may very well have been able to enter the very inner sanctums of the hells and destroy all evil themselves, the two champions were bound to the Fortress at all times, one foot out of the fortress would mean eternal damnation even if they conquered all of hell.  
  
So Hadrian, without knowing exactly what he was going to be dealing with, set out on his long walk. Halbu had fixed multiple plates of armor to him while Jamella cast spells to make the armor have a mythril effect. Mythril being the strongest of all metals, yet the very lightest. Hadrian felt as if he had simply added a spell to block any wind from touching him. The armor felt like air, but he knew that it could withstand anything, even the claws of demons.  
  
Along with the two champions and Hadrian, another archangel kept watch. This archangel was known for his semi-rebellion against the very heavens themselves. He acted on his own accord more than any other archangel. Tyrael, the greatest of all archangels was currently keeping a very close eye on things. He had sworn not to enter the hells on risking the same punishment of the two champions.  
  
But as Hadrian stepped out of the gates into the Burning Hells, Tyrael did one final thing to aid him on his quest. He imbued his weapon and shield to act on their own to merely protect their wielder. To the scepter he added Zeal, the spirit of speed, and to the shield he added a devotion aura set to restore the life of the bearer.   
  
Hadrian was now inside the very place he had never planned on being. As he walked he felt guided to certain things, souls of the damned that he himself could redeem. To see the terror and horror on each and every one of their faces was a ghastly sight indeed. He set as many as he could free without exhausting his supply of power. He had to save some on the account of the fowl demons he knew existed in this place.   
  
He stood alone after freeing a soul from its torture, and from behind a looming shadow grew. He had no idea what he was about to turn around and see. Only one fowl word escaped his mouth before his scepter sprung into action by the spell the Archangel had placed on it. What he saw was a dreadlord, bearer of intense magic that many of the Vizjerei sorcerers would have had no chance of overcoming. Hadrian had no time to think however for the claws of the dread lord quickly swiped at him. His shield jumped into the way throwing the paladin a few yards away.   
  
This was a lucky break; at this distance he could activate a spell to aid him in his dilemma. The first set of words that spouted from his mouth, were that of his second strongest "aura" spell, thorns. As ten beams of light surrounded the man, he stood ready. This time when the claws of the dreadlord struck the armor of Hadrian, the demon flew back what seemed like a distance greater than that of his trek so far into Hell.   
  
The demon flew back smashing everything in his path. When it finally landed, it shook it's foul head and got ready to charge again, not knowing exactly what had happened, it flung a nearby corpse in the direction of the Paladin, whose shield threw it to the side with ease. Even the tremendous distance between the two meant nothing as the rules of hell were non-existent. Hadrian knew this was no ordinary demon, but his determination to triumph would prove to be greater than any spell an angel put on an item of his. He dodged the claw of the demon, and without a moment's hesitation, bashed the demon's skull into pieces. The demon flailed it's arms in an attempt to kill the paladin, but to no avail. The power vested in the weapon used by the paladin was far too great. The demon exploded, sending pieces of it's leathery hide flying in all directions.  
  
Hadrian stood and watched, with his shield moving on it's own to protect him. Finally, the shield froze in place as if asking for an opportunity to return to the warrior's arm. As Hadrian lifted his arm, the shield zipped back onto it's previous position.   
  
The noble paladin wondered what other horrors he would have to face before returning to the mortal plane. 


End file.
